helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ka-wa-ii!
Ka-wa-ii! (KA-WA-II)is made up of the six youngest winners from the Hello! Pro Girls auditions in 2009. The group is known for their cute songs and young members and became a center group in 2010. Their best selling single is Go Girl Go! with 12,504,934 copies sold and their lowest selling single was Hai,Hai,Hai!! with only 49,500 copies sold. Members Current Members *Koga Hikaru(古賀ひかる; Teal) (Leader) *Abe Kasumi(阿部かすみ;' Gray') (Sub-Leader) *Sato Miki(佐藤みき; Gold) *Ono Usagi(小野うさぎ; Indigo) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ;' 'Hot Pink) *Mahiro Rima (まひろリーマ; Dark Blue) History 2009 In November, the twelve winners of the Hello! Pro Girls auditions were split into two groups by age, the six oldest and the six youngest. The six youngest winners were put into Ka-wa-ii! and the six oldest in Zone! Both groups would become center groups in the year 2010 after four releases. 2010 Ka-wa-ii! debut with the song Go Girl Go! on January 31st and the single became number one on the weekly Oricon Chart selling 50,000 copies on the first day and 500,000 in one week, making this single a sucess. On October 10th Ka-wa-ii had their first concert debut. Ka-wa-ii! performed three of their singles, Go Girl Go!, Love Cider, and Zettai Bomber! at S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ . 2011 On Febuary 13th, Ka-wa-ii! and Zone became center groups and Ka-wa-ii! had their first concert a few days later. On May 2nd Ka-wa-ii! release their first album, WE ARE KA-WA-II!!!! which had most of their released singles and three songs just made for the album. In December Ka-wa-ii! was voted Best Petite Idol Group 2011 and was featured on the cover of UTB+ magazine. 2012 Ka-wa-ii released three singles in eight months and opened an official YouTube Account under the username KAWAIIChannel where they uploaded all the music videos from their singles and special annoucements. On December 17th Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki annoucned that they put in for Graduation. Abe Kasumi released this statement the same day. "Dear fans, I'm sorry to disapoint you but I've decided to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! to go back to my normal life. When I first joined Ka-wa-ii I was excited to perform and sing, but that spark has faded and I can't connect with my Ka-wa-ii self anymore. I've decided that it would be the best for me and the group that I should leave my activites from Ka-wa-ii and contine my normal life. Please support me and Ka-wa-ii and remember Ka-wa-ii! for their cute looks! ~Abe Katsumi~ A few days later Sato annouced that she was leaving Ka-wa-ii! to become a soloist under Up-Front Promotion, thus is the reason she didn't release a statement on that day. On December 21st a video was posted on the Ka-wa-ii! Channel with Mahiro Rima annoucing it. The video was annoucing the second generations auditions which would start on January 1st 2013 and end on Febuary 4th 2013. The new members would be annouced on Febuary 5th 2013. 2013 Ka-wa-ii will release their new single, Rock On! which will debut the second generation and will be Abe Kasumi's last single is set to be released on March 1st, while Sato Miki will stay in until 2014. On Febuary 5, the four new members who won the auditions will debut in KA-WA-II!~ Be Alive and Free~ Spring Tour 2013 in which will be the graduation of sub-leader Abe Kasumi. Her graduation will be at the in of the tour. Discrography Singles #2010-1-31Go Girl Go! #2010-4-13Love Cider(愛サイダー) #2010-8-11Zettai Bomber!(絶体絶命の爆撃機！) #2011-1-10Dreamer. #2011-3-15Viva La Party~! #2011-7-12Fly Away My Love.(マイ·ラヴ·フライ·アウェイ) #2011-12-7I Love You! #2012-2-14Electro Love(エレクトロ愛) #2012-4-27Hai,Hai,Hai!! #2012-6-3Please Senpai!(先輩をしてください！) #2012-12-31Take a Chance! #2013-3-1Rock On!~ Albums #2011-5-2WE ARE KA-WA-II!!!! Trivia *The group debut a year after S/mileage. *The group line-up has't changed for four years. *The group has only had two concerts. *If Mahiro Rima stays in long enough she can become leader of Ka-wa-ii! *They've got number one on the weeky Oricon charts for all their except Hai,Hai,Hai!! *Unlike Zone, they had no Indies singles. *Tsunku stated that this group has enough talent to outpass Morning Musume *Tsunku works a lot with this group like he does for Morning Musume. *The group covers many styles of music. *They hold a lot of handshake events for single releases. *On the release of Go Girl Go! the group went to a cake shop to celebrate the number one. *Rumor has it that Ka-wa-ii! will be having a World Tour soon. This has not been proven yet. Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello! Pro Girls